My StarWars the CLone Wars Dream
by TalonWolf Jedi
Summary: A Short Shot! A dream i had one night! Its perfect for a story! Please read and review!


**My StarWars Dream! **

Yeah star wars doesn't belong to me just lucas! Butttttt…

I was in your universe at one time or another… :D hehe

This is** a starwars dream I would like to share with you, this was also requested by Celtice, I told her/him (sorry I don't know! :I so please forgive me.) one of my StarWars dreams and She/Him liked it and thought it would be a good idea to post for a Story/dream. **

**This is An One Short-Shot**

**SO heres to Celtice for giving me the great idea!3**

**Dream 1! My first StarWars Clone Wars dream!**

Me and Ahsoka Tano were fighting the separatists on Ryloth. Me and Ahsoka were a little competitive and were playing a game to see who would get the highest score of droids cut down.

"My score is 65! What's yours?" Ahsoka yelled out as she cut down a battle droid.

"…. Sigh 58." I sighed as I trailed alongside her cutting down another droid next to her.

"… Make that 59!"

"HA! You're losing so far!" Ahsoka said as She toke down another droid. "67!"

"Grr! I WILL catch up eventually!" I yelled back at her as I blocked a blast with my turquoise lightsaber blade. We kept fighting the droids as if it was some game, but we were still cautious not to get hit or accidently blocking the bolts toward anyone around us. At the corner of our eyes we saw Anakin fighting two Super Battle Droids. We saw the second one sneak around Anakin as the first one was shooting at him. Anakin toke down the first Battle Droid but before he could turn around in time the second Battle Droid banged him on the head. The poor Jedi Knight fell unconscious onto the floor.

"MASTER!" We both yelled.

Me and Ahsoka rushed beside him and toke out the Super Droid that was about to shoot him. I looked for Anakin's bruise and pressed it down so it won't create a big bruise while Ahsoka protected both of us from the blast fire that was coming towards us. There was no time for games now, I yelled for a Medic. A Clone Trooper with a red medical emblem on his right shoulder ran over to us and fixed up his bruise and helped heal him at least for now. Me and Ahsoka fought for our Master as the Medic Clone brought Master Skywalker onboard the _Resolute….._

About an hour later aboard the _Resolute_, We were both in the Medic Bay watching our Master. Ahsoka sat in a chair as I was pacing back and forth, I was tilting the hilt of my lightsaber, looking at it. I can describe it clearly. It looked like Ahsoka's but the buttons and bottom was a little more different than Her's. Mine was Pure Silver. Very shiny…. I liked! The bottom was encrusted with little teal or blue Diamonds and there was a blue turquoise swirl on the hilt around the igniting button. Ahsoka had a expression of worry on her face. Anakin awoke,

"Where am I?..." he asked in a confused way.

"Your safe onboard the _Resolute_. You're in the Medic Bay. You got hit hard by a blasted Battle Droid!"

I winced as she said Blasted… Master Skywalker is not going to be pleased if she hears her curse. But it turns out that we got a big surprise…

"Resolute? And where's that?... and what's a Battle Droid?" Anakin Questioned.

"Oh Poodoo! He lost his memory!" I yelled.

"No, No that can't be!" Ahsoka said. "Ok… What is my name?" She tested Anakin.

"… Umm I don't know" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka slammed her Fist against the wall, "No No No No NO! This CANT be happening!"

Ahsoka then started talking about that He was a Jedi Knight and she was his Padawan. She told him about what happened in the battle before and why he got knocked out and showed him her and his lightsabers. It all didn't work. Ahsoka started crying.

"Master, please remember!" Ahsoka hugged her lost Master while holding his and her Lightsaber hilts together in her hands. She started crying on his chest…

"I love you master… you're the Best Master a Padawan could ever have… Im so sorry I didn't protect you back there SkyGuy…" she soon drifted to sleep hugging and crying on her only Master.

…

"Ugh... What happened…" Anakin said rubbing the back of his head. But he felt a weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see what it was…

"Snips?... Wha-… What are you doing hugging me!" Anakin questioned with a confused look.

Ahsoka eyes fluttered open… "Master?... Master! You remember! You're ok!" Ahsoka said crying with tears of joy.

"Of course I remember Snips! Now why does my head hurt…" Anakin said in a upset tone.

"Sigh… Im soooo sorry I didn't have your back out there at the base. You were hit by a super Battle Droid and were knocked out." Ahsoka said gravely. "I'm sorry I didn't stop it in time… I failed you… I was near to losing you!" Ahsoka was close to tears.

"It's ok Snips. I'm glad you tried your best to protect me." Anakin said,

"DO OR DO NOT! THERE IS NO TRY!" Yoda appeared out of nowhere.

"Whatever… It's alright Ahsoka, I forgive you." Anakin took his Padawan into an embrace.

"Thank you Master. I won't fail you again…" They hugged for a little more and then stopped and smiled at each other. Ahsoka's eyes were filled with hope again and Anakin was showing his cocky grin.

"Come on Snips." Anakin was about to jump out of the medic bed until,

"Ah AH! Noo you still have that bruise on your head. Plus you must wait till we arrive at the Jedi Temple Healers." Ahsoka said shaking her figure at him.

"Ahhh Poodoo…" Anakin complained to himself. "I'm gonna be stuck in this bed all day."

"Don't worry SkyGuy! I'll be here!" Ahsoka smiled. Anakin smiled warmly back at his Padawan.

"Thanks Ahsoka…" They hugged each other as I watched, standing there, completely unnoticed, smiling at the sweet and kind sight before me.

**The End :D WHAT A WONDERFUL ENDING!**

**xD lol let me know how you think! COMMENTsssss ! Thanks for reading!3**

**Yay for Pumpkin Butter!... :D can't wait for thanksgiving!**


End file.
